


Fright Night

by PatheticPan



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Fright Night (1985), Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Death, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, no beta we die like robin, sorta?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatheticPan/pseuds/PatheticPan
Summary: After years of being invisible and at the bottom of the food chain Tim thought that his hardest years were behind him. All he had to worry about was finally getting enough courage to ask out his long time crush Jason Todd. Turns out he was wrong. After the arrival of his new neighbor people start going missing and the once peaceful suburban neighborhood starts to deteriorate.I know the description is shit but its 6 in the morning and i have yet to go to sleep.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 15





	Fright Night

**Author's Note:**

> The updates will be slow for this one sorry. It's not beta read so theres obviously gonna be some spelling errors or things that don't make sense, please be nice if I messed up just comment down below and I'll fix it.

**"A mind blowing experience of the occult and supernatural."**

_**JOHN CONSTANTINE** _

The tv shows and man with short blonde hair wearing a brown trench coat with a white shirt and tie underneath it. He looks to be preforming an exorcism of sorts on some young woman.

**"A magical tour de force"**

The man on screen is now being shown staking a vampire. The image transitions using blue flames and what pops up next is the words.

**JOHN CONSTANTINE**

_**Fright Night** _

**_Onstage at the hard rock hotel in Las Vegas._ **

A young man was then thrown against the Tv. He was bleeding out from the wound that the monster had made while trying to save his cousin. Oh god he could still hear his screams as that bastard drained him of his blood. He quickly ran as fast as he could up the stairs to his uncle's room. When he enters laying face down is his aunt with her throat ripped out. Covering his mouth to hid his screams he reached between the matress to grab his uncle's 38 revolver. Quickly taking cover under the bed and trying to load the guns proves difficult with how much his hands are shaking and the sound of the monsters footsteps getting closer and closer. Just as he finished loading the gun the bed was thrown across the room and there he stood. Before Bart could get a chance to shoot the gun he was pulled by his shirt collar and the creature covered his mouth silencing his screams of agony.

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters short I know. But this is just the introduction.
> 
> Okay so some things have been changed about the characters to fit into this AU as you can tell. 
> 
> I'm still deciding on who should be the Vampire. Bruce or Dick. Can you let me know what you think in the comments? It would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
